


声音墨水

by QianWei



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All MediaTypes, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting Soulmate AU Pining, F/F, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 17:06:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QianWei/pseuds/QianWei
Summary: “正式来说，我们没有领袖，这里的每个人都是平等的，”古费拉克因安灼拉演讲的开始压低声音，“但如果我们有的话，当然我们没有，那就是安灼拉了。”他望着马吕斯，“别去接近他。让他来到你身边，让他先开始对话，还有看在上帝的份上，别提灵魂伴侣的事儿。”(或者，灵魂伴侣纹身AU。)





	声音墨水

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [vocal ink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1575755) by [sarahyyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahyyy/pseuds/sarahyyy). 



“正式来说，我们没有领袖，这里每个人都是平等的，”古费拉克因安灼拉演讲的开始压低声音，“但如果我们有的话， **当然我们没有** ，那就是安灼拉了。”他望着马吕斯，“别去接近他。让他来到你身边，让他先开始对话，还有看在上帝的份上， **别提灵魂伴侣的事儿** 。”

“噢，”马吕斯因古费拉克话语背后的力量吃了一惊，“我不会要求看他纹身的，”他说，“那很私人，再说——”

“不仅如此，”古费拉克翘起一边嘴角微笑起来，“你绝不能跟他说起这件事，即使是在别人的语境下。你甚至不能跟他，像你对我做的那样，谈及你自己的纹身。”

马吕斯和古费拉克在图书馆相遇，他提议和马吕斯分享桌子以换取一块他的饼干。学习中途，马吕斯注意到古费拉克正好奇地盯着他的纹身，便把袖子往上一拉给他展示完整的句子，对他尴尬的道歉一笑了之。

马吕斯神色间的些微困惑变成了同情，他摩挲着自己的胳膊，他知道 **如果我爸爸看到你在这儿，他会叫警察的** 的字样正用优雅的字体烙印在他那里的皮肤上。“他没有纹身吗？”马吕斯伤感地低声说，因为尽管并不是完全没听说过这种事，那也很不寻常。他自己的纹身——或者，好吧，知道有个人在某处等待着他的想法——让他度过了最艰难的时光。如果没有它的话他真不知道该怎么办了。

“这是其中一个可能性。我实际上也不知道。”古费拉克耸耸肩，“他从未提起，我们也不过问，”古费拉克告诉他，“他知道他可以和我们自由地讨论这件事，如果他想，他会这样做的。”

想到安灼拉可能没有灵魂伴侣的纹身，马吕斯仍旧皱着眉。古费拉克发现了，他撞撞他的肩，微微一笑。

“他知道不需要纹身就能得到旁人无条件的爱，”古费拉克向马吕斯确保，他的笑容如此有感染力，马吕斯不得不也回以一笑。“Les Amis像个大家庭。我们总会在他身边的，而且现在，又加上你了。”

—

直到Les Amis在缪尚第二次聚会安灼拉才来到马吕斯跟前。有那么一会儿他只是站在马吕斯面前，仿佛在估量他。马吕斯想要说点什么， **任何什么** ，因为仔细审视使他焦虑难安，但他与房间另一头的古费拉克目光相遇，想起来自己应该等着安灼拉开启对话。

仿佛过了一个世纪，安灼拉轻轻一点头，好像对他在马吕斯身上看到的不知什么感到满意，他说：“欢迎来到Les Amis，马吕斯。你怎么找到这个聚会的？”

好像这就是说他被正式接受进入Les Amis了，他脸上的笑容一直持续到那晚他离开缪尚之后很久。

—

大概在他的第一次Les Amis聚会后两个月，马吕斯应邀参与到古费拉克的 **一件事情** （A Thing）中。这就是古费拉克给他发的短信的用词。

 

**来自：古费拉克**

你被邀请来我这儿参加 **一件事情** ；下午6:30，如果你迟到了，带吃的来平息上帝的怒火。

他不想迟到的，但他被正在翻译的一篇文章缠住了，直到把它翻译完才停下。去古费拉克家的路上他买了两个披萨，走出披萨店两个街口后他才意识到古费拉克没告诉他这个 **事情** 规模多大，于是又回去买了另外两个披萨，接着又是，以防万一，另一个素食主义者披萨，另一个无谷蛋白披萨。

一小时后他出现在古费拉克家，带着六个披萨。

“你不该欺凌弱小，让新来的给我们买食物，”爱潘妮对古费拉克大叫，不过她也咧嘴笑着，表示要吃一个披萨（“是的，整块该死的披萨，巴阿雷，要是你敢靠近我就捅你一刀”，）接着瘫倒在米西切塔身旁的沙发上。

“我只想开个玩笑呀！”古费拉克窘迫地大喊，“我们都会给这披萨出钱的，马吕斯。我没想到你真的会带食物来。”

马吕斯笑起来。“别在意。迟到了我很愧疚啊，”他说，环顾整个房间。所有Amis成员都数到了，除了——“安灼拉在哪儿？”

“安灼拉有论文要写，”弗以伊告诉他。

爱潘妮轻蔑地哼了一声，“他哪次没有？”

“他参加了你的生日派对，”公白飞提醒她，“他甚至呆到了最后。”

“不过那也是因为我们威胁要喝酒开车，然后让他留下来当我们的指定司机*，”博须埃突然笑着开口。

“我们不会这样做的，安灼拉知道，”古费拉克说，“安灼拉会留下来是因为他爱哎哎哎——我们。”

“我又不是说他不爱，”爱潘妮咬了一口她的披萨，继续说道，“我只是告诉马吕斯，安灼拉几乎不可能加入我们的电影之夜的。”

“噢，那么就是这个了？”马吕斯问，“古费拉克就叫他 **一件事情** 。我以为这是个计划外的聚会还是什么。”

“古费就喜欢叫所有东西 **一件事情** ，因为这让他想起公白飞，”巴阿雷哼道，“你听过这个故事吗？”

马吕斯摇摇头。他在图书馆遇到古费拉克时，古费拉克很乐意让他喋喋不休谈论自己的灵魂伴侣纹身，而他除了给马吕斯展示了自己腹部 **基督耶稣啊，古费拉克，等一下** 的纹身外什么也没说。

“这两个白痴，”米西切塔说，一面下巴往公白飞和古费拉克的大致方向一点，他们两个坐在彼此身旁，盘腿坐在地板上，“从一开始就坠入爱河了。”

“夸大之词，”公白飞指出。

“一点也不，”米西切塔不屑道，古费拉克转向公白飞嘴角上扬着重复了一遍，爱潘妮假惺惺地干呕起来。“不管怎样，”米西切塔继续道，“他们爱彼此，却出于恐惧只字未提，直到古费拉克的十八岁生日。他和公白飞待在一起的时候感到了灼烧感，知道这是他的纹身出现了，想找个借口去检查一下。所以他对公白飞说——”

“我说 **我有一件事情要做** ，”古费拉克替米西切塔收了尾，于是公白飞举起左手让马吕斯看到他手心上的文字，A和T大写。(A Thing)“然后公白飞阻止了我，然后剩下的就是历史了。”

“他哭了，”若李阴谋似的对马吕斯低声耳语。

古费拉克愤怒地抗议起来。

“是哭了，”公白飞证实，笑着把古费拉克拉得更近了些，“我也一样。”

那一夜由此开始。他们没有看电影，而是决定在安灼拉不在的情况下给马吕斯谈谈他们的纹身。

马吕斯曾以为若李和博须埃为了多样性才把米西切塔拉到他们的关系当中来，但他们都各自展示出两个不同纹身，纠正了他的猜想。他脸红着道歉，他们只是宽容地一笑置之。

“他们先找到了彼此，”米西切塔告诉他，“所以他们爱彼此时间更长些，但并非更深。”

巴阿雷撩起他的衬衫，给马吕斯展示横跨他背部的加粗大写字体 **你他妈的操** （YOU FUCKING FUCK）纹身，自豪地微笑着。弗以伊叹了口气，拉起衬衫让马吕斯看到他腹部的三行文本，全是脏话。

“我的简洁又直击重点，”弗以伊干巴巴地说。

巴阿雷咧嘴一笑。“我一见到他就知道，”他告诉马吕斯，“我甚至都没等到他开口，我知道就是他，然后操，我应该越亵渎越好，我这么做了如何一举拿下灵魂伴侣头奖，不是吗？”

“白痴，”弗以伊说，但他的拇指温柔地抚过巴阿雷的手背。

“这里 **所有人** 都找到灵魂伴侣了？”马吕斯快乐地摇着头。

热安告诉他：“我在努力，”他把衬衫领拉下来，给马吕斯看他锁骨下的三个中文墨字。

“‘对不起’，”马吕斯翻译。

热安朝他微笑，“你说中文？”

“一点，”马吕斯说。

“我在上课，”热安说。

“他们觉得在那儿他们能遇到他们的灵魂伴侣，”古费拉克补充。

热安对此点头赞成，“他们在社区中心提供课程，我就是有直觉我该去。”他摩挲着纹身，温柔地微笑着。“但说够我了，让爱潘妮给你看看她的。”

爱潘妮正要去够另一块披萨。她停住了，转而从沙发上站起。她走向马吕斯，拉高了一点衬衫，展示给他在她一侧的 **别打脸** 。

“巴纳斯山有 **如果你再靠近我发誓要把你戳在他的胳膊上** ，”爱潘妮说，“但我们已经不在一起了。

马吕斯喘着气，“为什么？”

爱潘妮耸耸肩，“各种原因，”她说，“我拒绝就因为一个该死的纹身告诉我我应该就去爱一个人。”

“但——他是你的灵魂伴侣，”马吕斯说，“他对你是 **正确** 的。”

“如果巴那斯山对我而言是正确，也许哪个错误的人会少带来点儿痛苦，”爱潘妮坐回沙发上，去够另一块披萨。

马吕斯知道她在这个话题上的发言结束了，但他想争辩，想要告诉爱潘妮没有灵魂伴侣你应该感到 **不完整** 。 他知道是因为在他内心有空缺感，渴望感， **孤独** 感，他知道只有遇见他的灵魂伴侣这些才能被填满。他好奇爱潘妮是否也有这些感觉，好奇当她已经能够让这种感觉停止时，有什么能让她心甘情愿选择继续下去。

但他没说任何话，因为其他朋友的眼里都满含悲伤，他知道这背后有故事，有她选择独自一人的原因。

他好奇安灼拉的故事会不会有点像她的。

 

*designated driver，朋友聚会中事先指定在最后开车送大家因此不会喝酒的人。 

—

马吕斯在缪尚露面，恰逢安灼拉与他擦肩而过，风暴般掠过咖啡馆。好像没人跟着他，马吕斯短暂地考虑了一下要不要去追安灼拉，但他不觉得安灼拉会感谢陪伴， **他的** 陪伴，在所有人之中。他转而走向缪尚的后部。

“我看到安灼拉走了，”马吕斯踌躇地说，“我错过了什么吗？”

弗以伊叹了口气，示意马吕斯坐在他和巴阿雷身旁，他朝正坐在满面怒容的公白飞身旁的古费拉克那个方向挥了挥手，对马吕斯轻柔地低声说。

“公白飞和安灼拉发生了一点争执，”他告诉马吕斯，马吕斯瞪着他。

巴阿雷为此微笑。“少见，但我们都知道会发生。他们很快就会解决的，别担心。”

“安灼拉看起来超生气，”马吕斯安静地说。

弗以伊叹气。“他们的争执最后变得有些私人，”他说，“公白飞今天过得不太好，所以他今晚有点更尖锐了。”

“基本什么都没听请，但我们绝对听到公白飞说过‘ **好吧，如果你有个灵魂伴侣的话，也许你就会知道** ’，”巴阿雷说，“安灼拉就站起来离开了。”

“不该——不该有谁跟着他吗？”马吕斯惊骇地问，“公白飞有古费拉克安抚。无疑安灼拉不该被丢下吧？”

“安灼拉需要独处的时间平静，”弗以伊告诉他，他脸上的退缩表明这话出自经验。“如果你现在去找他他会朝你怒吼的。信我，给他留点时间吧。”

—

 

马吕斯，可以预见的，没有听从好建议。

他从爱潘妮那打听到的安灼拉的地址，她只是对他挑起眉毛，但除告诉了他地址之外，什么也没说。他步行去安灼拉的住处，手机上的地图告诉他只有六个街区远，找到32A公寓相对挺简单。门半开着一点，他皱着眉敲敲门。

“安灼拉？”他喊，但里面只有沉默。他不太知道为什么他会推开门，或者为什么他不经安灼拉允许就走进了他的公寓——他坚信隐私权——但他就是这么做了，而且告诉自己这没什么，他只是想看看安灼拉是否安好，如果他不在里面，那好，马吕斯就可以离开然后帮安灼拉锁上门。

公寓里很黑；安灼拉很可能没有直接回家。正当他想转身走开的时候，他听到一个独特的女性声音道：“如果我爸爸看到你在这儿，他会叫警察的。”

马吕斯的脚踏上地毯，因为转身之匆忙在地板上磕磕绊绊，因为他知道这些词， **他知道这些词** 。

那位女性——他的灵魂伴侣——打开了电灯开关，当马吕斯终于站稳而且噢， **噢** ——

“你很可爱，”他喘着气说。

她的目光迅速转向他，嘴角缓慢地翘起成一个微笑，她先把头发拨到一边，让马吕斯看她的纹身，隐藏在她耳后的那两个词（You're lovely.）。“我已经给你展示了我的纹身，”她说，仍在微笑着，“现在让我看看你的吧。”

马吕斯慌张地服从命令。

—

两个月之后马吕斯第一次把她带去了缪尚参与Les Amis聚会。柯赛特和每个人都处得非同寻常的好，让马吕斯大松了口气。

一切都进行得很顺利，直到休会，直到柯赛特对安灼拉说：“我就住在你对面但我还没感谢过你，是不是？因为你我和马吕斯才能找到对方。”

马吕斯的眼神飘向古费拉克，现在才想起他忘了告诉柯赛特安灼拉的‘不谈灵魂伴侣’原则，尽管古费拉克提醒过他要跟她说。他见过心情不好时的安灼拉的样子了，不希望他今天也被惹恼，因为万一他把柯赛特吓跑了怎么办？

“ **格朗泰尔** ！”他脱口而出，柯赛特惊讶地转向他。“我是说，我们再不走和格朗泰尔约的晚餐就要迟到了。”

“噢，”柯赛特冷淡地说，“他不知道去餐厅的路，我让他来这儿找我们了。”她又把视线转回安灼拉身上，马吕斯暗暗祈祷她不要直接切回先前的话题。“你得见见格朗泰尔，”她告诉他，马吕斯几乎出声地长吁了口气。“我觉得他会喜欢你和Les Amis的大家在做的事。他会有目的的反对你在做的一切，但我认为这正是他的拿手好戏。”

安灼拉朝她礼貌地微笑。“那么，下次你该把他带来，”他说。“在这里，你们的任何朋友都是受欢迎的。”

柯赛特微微一笑。“我会设法做到的。”她说。

—

柯赛特经常谈到格朗泰尔。他是她最好的朋友，不知不觉间他已是她的会话中的常客。到柯赛特的第四次Les Amis聚会，几乎所有人都已经对格朗泰尔有所耳闻。

“我感觉好像已经认识他了，”爱潘妮说，“你应该尽早把他带来，我要把他偷走当我的最好朋友。”

“你藏在身上的上百把刀要把他吓跑的，”柯赛特笑着说，“格朗泰尔会爱上你，接着抛弃我。我得把他越长越好的留在我这边。”

“这不公平！”若李撅起嘴道，“自从你告诉我们酒吧的故事之后我想见他想得快死了。”

巴阿雷对此点头。“一个喝了伏特加，在酒吧打架以一敌四，并且赢了的人，我必须见见他。”

“他常常痛骂不公，”马吕斯告诉正坐在他旁边的安灼拉，“但他的观点与你相当不同。你一直想在你所谈论的问题上听到更多元化的看法。我想你会喜欢他的。”

“听起来他很有趣，”安灼拉说，手指轻轻敲了一会儿桌面。“是时候让我们认识格朗泰尔了，柯赛特，”他最后说。“把他邀请来我们的下一次聚会，好吗？”

—

“那么，基本规则，”马吕斯严肃地对格朗泰尔说。上次他忘了给柯赛特发表新来者演说，差点儿让她惹上麻烦。他不想再在格朗泰尔这儿发生一次。“这里我们没有领袖因为我们都是平等的，但如果我们有——”

“那会是那个穿红夹克的金发女郎，”格朗泰尔替他结尾。他轻哼道，“太明显了。”

“安灼拉，”马吕斯告诉他，“他叫安灼拉，还有你不能接近他，你需要等着他靠近你，让他说出第一个词——”

“当然，”格朗泰尔说，轻轻摇着头，看起来因马吕斯话音里的疲惫而感到很有趣。

“——还有最重要的，”马吕斯继续道，“你不被允许提起灵魂伴侣，任何语境下都不行。”格朗泰尔好奇地皱了皱眉，马吕斯只是耸耸肩。“我不知道他为什么不喜欢谈这个，”他说，“但他就是不喜欢，我们都尊重这一点，尽量不引起与他作对。”

格朗泰尔声音极低地哼哼着，的确马吕斯没认识他多久，但他是珂赛特最好的朋友加上他们都很爱他所以他常和他们在一起，所以他 **熟悉** 那种哼声。这种说不出好话的嗡嗡声。

“格朗泰尔，”马吕斯说，努力让自己听起来严厉，尽管他试着吸引珂赛特的视线，因为如果有人能说服格朗泰尔放弃他的糟糕念头的话，那就是珂赛特了。但她沉浸在和爱潘妮和米西切塔的对话中，似乎丝毫没有意识到马吕斯眼下可能正处在危机中。

“你这话说得荒谬，”格朗泰尔轻声笑着，“我什么也不会做的，马吕斯。”

—

“那么，首领，”格朗泰尔拉长腔调，顶着马吕斯在房间后部射来的惊恐眼神，走到安灼拉跟前，“为什么你不想谈及灵魂伴侣呀？”

安灼拉瞪着格朗泰尔，惊讶地微微张开嘴。

马吕斯挣扎着站起来。“他是新来的！”他大喊。“他不懂规矩！他得走了，我看着他走出去！”他确实喜欢，然而， **他确实喜欢** ，他就是喜欢做不该做的事情，只是为了看看会发生什么。马吕斯一有机会就应该把他绑椅子上。

安灼拉的视线没有从格朗泰尔身上移开，即使他在说：“坐下，马吕斯。”

马吕斯坐下来，用手搓着脸。如果安灼拉要开始发表愤怒声讨，就一个人的存在性并非决定于他们的灵魂伴侣，还有灵魂伴侣的概念剥夺了他们的对于自己伴侣的自主选择权的话题，的话，他们就得很久才能离开缪尚了。马吕斯不得不从头到尾听过一遍，心想整个压抑的演讲他绝对忍受不了再来一次了，但看看这结果多好。

他等待着安灼拉开始咆哮，但安灼拉没开口，只是盯着格朗泰尔，就像他与马吕斯第一次对话前的所用那种方式，丈量，在脑海中给他定位，而格朗泰尔并不因安灼拉紧绷的脸色颤抖退缩，只是直视回去，等待安灼拉给予回答。

气氛紧张的好久之后，安灼拉脸上的无动于衷融化成一种柔和的喜悦。

“ **我可以慢慢爱上你** ，”安灼拉轻柔地说，而甚至是从房间后面，马吕斯也能听到格朗泰尔发出的尖锐喘息和颤抖的笑声。

他的思绪回到和格朗泰尔的第一次见面，在告诉他他与珂赛特如何相遇的故事后（因为格朗泰尔并不相信珂赛特能做个无偏见的叙述者），格朗泰尔撩开衬衫给马吕斯看了看用整洁的连笔字写的我可以慢慢爱上你，恰印在他的心脏上方。他回想起珂赛特怎样开玩笑地抱怨马吕斯怎么没想到这么好的句子，格朗泰尔翻了个白眼，他拉下衬衫时，却轻轻地笑了。

 **噢** 。

—

几个月后马吕斯才想起来问了一句。

“嘿，R，”在一个寻常的周日早午餐上，他说。“为什么安灼拉之前从不给我们展示他的纹身？为什么他现在也不给我们看？”

格朗泰尔大笑，如此的响亮，鲜明， **快乐** ，让马吕斯也嘴角上扬。待格朗泰尔的笑声平息，他对马吕斯眨眨眼：“它所处的位置可不合适。”

**Author's Note:**

> （同人，当安灼拉在十八岁生日上得到他的纹身时他相当困惑，因为他从来没有反对过谈论灵魂伴侣，但他越思考这件事，越开始明白如果他想遇见他的灵魂伴侣的话（而且他想，他知道这很荒唐但他的确想），他需要停止讨论灵魂伴侣，需要就这个话题闭口不提，等待那个人提出问题。）


End file.
